The Enchantress's Daughter
by Mariolka
Summary: Sixteen years ago the Enchantress asked Azura to help her find her daughter before her sixteenth birthday which is the day she will die unless she returns to the place where she belongs. Now it seems like all is lost for the young princess. Azura suggests telling Elina about the princess... Lots more romance in later chapters


The Enchantress's Daughter

Prologue:

Laverna broke the mirror with a lightning strike.

"Little dragonfly!" She shouted, "She can't be the heiress before me!" She started cackle evilly.

"Oh that's it she's cracked." Fungus Maximus said. Laverna stopped.

"Fungus! Get me my orb." She yelled. Fungus ran to the other corner of the room, and gingerly picked up the deadly ball of darkness.

"Here you go, Mistress." He said. Laverna took the ball, and whispered a spell under her breath. Soon she arrived in the nursery where the baby princess was sleeping soundly. The infant had her mother's blonde hair, and her eye shape was the same as well. Laverna put a gray mist over her, and then picked her up. She would be taking her to the Cave of Aria. The cave where nobody but butterfly fairies can go to, but Laverna wasn't afraid of one of them going after the princess. The little cowards would never leave their precious island.

Suddenly the little girl opened her eyes. They were crystal-blue orbs that were not too bright nor too dark. They were both gray and blue. They sparkled, and glittered with curiosity, but no fear. Which was odd since most babies would be crying and kicking by now. Laverna looked at the little girl in disgust. She created the dark portal to the Cave of Aria. She stepped into the portal, and a split second later she was in the Cave, she could here the deadly current beating against the solid rock of the cave. She began to walk to the small cavern in the cave. She put the infant on the flat rock. She cast the Ekal curse on her, and left.

...

"Annabelle." The Enchantress said as she walked in, "Annabelle?" She walked over to the cradle, and lifted the blankets. No Annabelle. The Enchantress gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Annabelle." She whispered, she looked around the room, there was no sign someone had been here, realization came over The Enchantress, "Laverna." She sighed, and walked out of the room, her tears making her vision blurry. She had to find Annabelle.

...

*1 week later*

"Azura?" The Enchantress called after the blue fairy.

"Yes, your highness?" She asked.

"It's Annabelle." The Enchantress said.

"Is she alright?" Azura asked.

"She was kidnapped last week, I tried to find her, but she was no where in fairytopia." The Enchantress said

"What? Who took her?" Azura asked.

"I suspect that it was Laverna." The Enchantress said.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Azura asked. The Enchantress shook her head.

"No."

"Well don't worry. We'll find her." Azura reassured the Enchantress.

"Thank-you, Azura." The Enchantress said. Azura nodded, and left. The Enchantress sighed, personally she sort of doubted she would be able to find Annabelle. Where ever Annabelle was, it was hidden very securely. But the Enchantress had to believe.

...

**Chapter 1: Meet Annabelle**

Over the next sixteen years, Annabelle had become a beautiful, confident young woman with long wavy blonde hair usually tied in a side ponytail, she had blueish gray eyes, and had light pink lips. She made her own clothes. It turned out that Annabelle was powerful enough to conjure up food, and make the cave look like an ordinary room.

The sunshine crept through the curtains. Annabelle sighed, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. She looked up at the window she had made herself. It was the only thing that would actually let her see the rest of the world which in her opinion was fascinating, and beautiful. Filled with adventures, and crazy things for her to do. Like flying above the sea. She had dreamed of going outside for the last sixteen years, but every time she tried to get out she couldn't make it through the current. So instead she cooked, drew, painted, read, wrote, played checkers with her sea dragon, Tomoko, she ran through the cave. Did anything to keep herself from being bored. It didn't work very well, but she managed to keep herself busy.

...

**I'm sorry it's rushed, but I was really tired while writing this. I promise the next chapter will be better, I promise.**


End file.
